


If I go crazy will you still call me Superman ??

by furiousflamewolf



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf
Summary: Mischa wins and loses at the Bett1Hulks but the most important thing is that he can be with his brother again.
Relationships: Alexander Zverev/Mischa Zverev
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	If I go crazy will you still call me Superman ??

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Kryptonite, 3 Doors Down

Sascha jumped up when Mischa won the last point. His eyes locking with his brothers when he looked at the box. A smile was on Saschas face despite the mask covering it up, Mischa knew that and he smiled back. Saschas eyes were sparkling like the sun but the younger turned around quickly to not give them away. Their parents were here too and they had to be careful. Mischa always preached that. Sascha couldn't take his eyes off Mischas back, the way his sweaty shirt clung to his body made Sascha shudder. He wanted to take it off. Like right now. 

Their parents congratulated Mischa and the older disappeared into the showers. Sascha following him. Observing him. His breath hitching when the older pulled his shirt over his head, the long cross necklace hanging around his neck. Sascha wanted to grab it and pull Mischa against him. Congratulate him properly with a kiss. Looking around to make sure no one was there Sascha smirked. 

"Meesh."

Mischa rose his eyebrows in surprise.

"Sasch ?? You should be in your hotelroom."

The brothers were face to face, Saschas eyes soft and glowing with pride. He grabbed Mischa by the necklace to pull him in closer. 

"Sasch we can't. No here. Someone could walk in on us."

Sascha pouted and gave Mischa his best puppy eyes. The older Zverev would usually crumble at that his resistance breaking but now they couldn't get careless. John Millman could still come in barging into the showers. Their parents were most likely running around the corridor. It was too dangerous and as much as Mischa wanted to give in and kiss Sascha they couldn't. Not here and not now. With conviction but also gentleness he pushed Sascha away from him.

"Meet me at my hotelroom", he whispered against Saschas lips. For a moment Sascha thought that Mischa would crumble and kiss him but no the older turned around and Sascha sighed in defeat. He knew that Mischa was right. Someone could come and walk in on them anytime.

"I'll see you later Meesh."

Mischa turned around and grabbed Saschas wrist, squeezing it in comfort before letting his brother go. His eyes not leaving Sascha until he disappeared out of the door. A shaky breath left Mischas mouth. They had to be careful. Extremely careful. Mischa knew that Sascha was touch-starved. He knew that his brother needed his love and attention. He had been alone for too long. 

The US Open. Roland Garros. All of those big tournaments he had spend without Mischa. They had, had a few days together but what were a few days anyway. This event in Cologne was a blessing for them. Mischa showered quickly and then all of them would have dinner together.

Their parents left them alone rather quickly. Their doubles match was set for 12pm. It felt like years that they had played doubles together. The last time had been in March at the Indian Wells challenger. Mischa was about to grab a shirt to sleep in when there was a knock on the door. Sascha smiled when he saw Mischa, his eyes soft. The older was pushed inside of the room and Sascha locked the door behind them.

"Sasch", Mischa whispered. Their parents were right next door and if they were not careful someone would hear them. Sascha grabbed his brothers wrist to pull him in, Mischa pinned him against the door. His lips sucking on Saschas neck like a vampire, the younger throwing his head back and closing his eyes. Tiny moans escaping his lips. Mischa clasped his brothers mouth shut with his hand. His eyes wide, scared and alert.

"Sasch", he warned, "Someone is gonna hear us. Please we have to be careful."

Sascha pouted. He looked like a puppy and Mischa sighed. Grabbing his brothers hand and sitting him on the bed. One of his giant hands on Saschas thigh.

"I missed you. I missed you so much you have no idea. The US Open was hell without you. FaceTime and texting is not enough. I need to touch and feel and kiss."

Sascha had put his head on Mischas shoulder. Mischas hand running through his hair in comfort. Mischas resistance crumbled like it always did with Sascha. He could never say no to his brother. 

"What do you want, baby ??"

Sascha eyes lit up at the petname.

"Kiss me ??", he asked innocently. Sascha was not innocent. He was a demon a cheeky cheeky demon and he knew that. He also knew that Mischa was weak for him. Mischa kissed him, soft and gentle. Trying to not make too much noise. But Sascha had other plans and Mischas eyes rolled to the back of his head as his brothers tongue collided with his and he moaned. 

"Sasch we have to stop… If you want to stay here we have to stop please."

"I missed you", Sascha whined like a small child.

Breathing in and closing his eyes Mischa shook his head. They had to control themselves.

"I am so proud of you. Let me reward you, please", Sascha looked up at him with puppy eyes. He was already kneeling on the floor, his face pressed against Mischa thigh, one beautiful eye staring at Mischa with intensity. Mischa gulped and shook his head. He had to stay strong but being with Sascha was like being tempted by the literal devil. 

Saschas hands moved further and Mischa breathed in through his nose before grabbing Saschas wrists and hauling him up. Placing his brother on his lap, light as a feather. The younger wrapping his arms around his neck in surprise. Then he grinned against Mischas head. That little demon.

"Oh", Sascha whispered his warm breath sending goosebumps down Mischas body, "I understand now."

Mischa had placed his brother on one of his thighs. The younger grinding against him. Dry humping was still better than a blowjob although if Mischa had allowed his brother to get it his way maybe Sascha would have been quiet. Saschas long legs were hanging off the mattress and Mischa bit his arm to muffle his moans. Sascha snapped his hips and changed the angle making Mischa shudder. He was gonna die. His free arm was wrapped around Saschas waist to support him. His hand landed on his brothers ass, squeezing gently. Sascha whimpered against his neck, leaving wet kisses behind. Thank God the beds were sturdy and they weren't making any noise. 

Saschas breath quickened. He pressed his face into Mischas shoulder, his whole body shaking when he literally came in his pants right in his brothers lap. Gently Mischa ran a hand through his brothers slightly sweaty curls. Sascha lifted his head from Mischas neck, his hands framing Mischas face to pull him in for a kiss. The older moved, getting up without breaking the kiss and carried his brother into the bathroom. Sascha squeaking, the noise being swallowed by Mischas lips. 

"I thought you said we can't do anything ??"

Mischa had released his brother from his grasp and was tearing at his shirt, pulling it over Saschas head.

"We are just going to take a shower."

Sascha rose an eyebrow not believing a word. With a grin he stepped out his sweatpants and boxers, looking at Mischa. The older coughed in his arm to swallow the moan in the back of his throat. His brother wanted to kill him. It was the first time in over two months that Mischa had Sascha within reach, of course he was touch-starved too. But the circumstances didn't allow for anything. Not here and not now.

Sascha had put a hand on his hips, a pout on his face.

"Are you coming ??", he asked his voice low.

"You are gonna be the death of me, Sasch."

"I know", Sascha grinned.

Patience was a virtue Sascha did not possess. Mischa knew that. He placed his hand on Saschas back deliberately to not tempt himself. Sascha rolled his eyes at him and stepped into the shower, watching Mischa undress. Of course their little spiel on the bed hadn't gone unnoticed to Mischa and Sascha grinned. The younger was about to touch him when Mischa grabbed his arm and pressed his brothers back against his chest. The water was cold at first and Sascha flinched. 

"We will only shower nothing more Sasch."

"Spoilsport", he heard his brother whisper back but soon the younger purred like a cat when Mischa massaged and shampooed his head. Sascha turned around and Mischa was pressed against the cold tiles, their moans being swallowed by the spray of water when Sascha kissed him.

"Ich liebe dich, Meesh", Sascha said against his neck. 

Mischa sighed, turning off the water and kissing Sascha wet hair. To his surprise the younger got dressed without a word, he was still giving Mischa a show though and the older coughed before Sascha climbed on the bed and pat the spot next to him. 

"Ich liebe dich auch, Sasch", Mischa whispered against his brothers lips before the younger climbed in his lap again.

"Behave, please."

"I can behave", Sascha pouted and Mischa ruffled his hair, Saschas face changing and he purred again before he placed his head on his brothers chest. 

"Did you like my reward ??"

Mischa ignored the question before rolling his eyes and kissing the top of Saschas head. The adrenaline was still cruising through his veins, knowing that their parents were just next door. He hoped and prayed that they hadn't heard a thing.

"Can I stay here tonight ??", Sascha had proceeded to lay on the bed, his head on Mischas pillow.

"I don't think thats a good idea", Mischa scooted closer and Sascha grabbed his arm to pull him in. They were fucking spooning in a hotelroom and Mischa sighed. Sascha would stay anyway, Mischa knew that.

"At least set yourself an alarm so you can go to your room before we prepare for doubles tomorrow ok ??" 

Mischa didn't want their parents to potentially catch them while Sascha came out of Mischas room. Sascha nodded and Mischa watched him set the alarm before his brother put the phone under his pillow, turning towards him. Saschas hand on his cheek was soft and before Mischa knew it, he was pulled into a kiss again. Saschas long leg was thrown over Mischa hip, trapping him. The younger ones hand sneaking under Mischas shirt.

"Sascha don't", Mischa warned against his lips, "You are my fucking Kryptonite you know that."

"Huh do I have to call you Superman now ??"

"I hate you", Mischa grumbled and Sascha laughed out loud, Mischas eyes widening in fear and he lifted his head to look towards the door. Sascha pulling him back again. Hisface pressed against his brothers chest.

"Relax."

"Yeah you say that so easily. I don't want mom and dad to catch us in bed cuddling."

"At least we are not doing anything else." Sascha grinned cheekily.

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

Mischa sighed softly, his huge hand brushing some hair out of Saschas face before they kissed again. God he was so weak for his brother. Sascha was his Kryptonite indeed. 

When Saschas phone rang at 5am, the younger rolled around, switched it off and snuggled into Mischas chest again. He didn't want to leave and Mischa slept like the dead anyway. Soft snores filling the room. Sascha knew he was pushing his luck but he still decided to stay and fell back asleep. 

"Baby... I thought we had agreed that you'd leave at 5", Mischa whispered when the phone rang at 7:30am. Running a hand through Saschas hair, the younger purred and pressed his lips against Mischas, his eyes still closed. 

"Sorry. I didn't want to leave you."

Mischa rolled his eyes, still not moving a muscle. They were laying in bed like an old married couple. Sascha moved, sitting up and straddling Mischa hips, a cheeky grin on his face, a knock on the door spooked them and Sascha jumped out of bed and hid behind the bathroom door.

"Mischa we are waiting downstairs for breakfast."

Mischas heart had been in his throat but he relaxed. A glare was thrown in Saschas direction whos head peaked out from behind the bathroom door. Mischa throwing his pillow in Sascha direction, the younger ducked and the pillow hit the door before landing on the ground.

"Nothing happened. See. We are still good."

Mischa rolled his eyes and pushed his brother towards the door. They didn't have a lot of time.

The doubles was fun but it didn't go their way unfortunately. Whenever one of them would serve the other would feel their eyes on their back or ass. The urge to touch and claim was big but they were professionals and they could behave. Behind closed doors this was an entirely different thing though. Despite the lost doubles match both of them could look forward to their singles matches.

"You mean you can look at my ass", Mischa whispered when they went back to the hotel.

"Maybe", Sascha grinned but then he turned serious when he leaned against the table, watching Mischa change, "I am so happy you are competing again. I missed watching you."

Mischa beamed at him and they nuzzled briefly before Mischa kissed Saschas forehead. They had agreed to go for lunch with their parents, who thank God had no idea what their sons were doing or they would have dropped dead. 

It was a miracle they hadn't noticed anything and this had been going on for 3 years already. When Mischa had been in the top 100 everything had been so much easier. They never had a lot of time with each other. If they could have left the grounds, Mischa would have rented a room at a hotel and they would have had some fun together but with the current situation it wasn't possible.

Sascha touched his cheek lightly and Mischa snapped back.

"What are you thinking about ??"

"You", Mischa replied his voice soft. He took his brothers hand from his cheek and started to kiss each finger. Sascha giggled.

"God you are so cheesy but thats why I love you."

After lunch and hitting together the brothers stole themselves away to Mischas room again. Sascha had promised to behave and he did to Mischas surprise.

"Oh come on I can behave if I want to and you know that."

They spend the evening in bed curled around each other watching movies. Mischas hand running through Saschas hair who had pillowed his head on his brothers chest. The game against Hubi wouldn't be easy but Mischa would try his best, he had the best cheerleader in the front row cheering for him, that thought made the older warm and fuzzy. He loved Sascha so much although they would never be able to show it to the world but Mischa didn't care about that. He was more than happy being in a hotelroom and holding Sascha in his arms. The younger had fallen asleep and Mischa draped a blanket over their bodies. 

The game against Hubi could have gone better and Mischa would lie if he said he wasn't disappointed. He was. The worst thing to him was that he had let his parents down and that he had let Sascha down. All of them had done and incredible job supporting him but he couldn't repay them with a win. Thats why he went to challengers alone most of the time. If he lost, he'd lose alone and Sascha needed their parents support more than him. 

They went to dinner like they always did but Mischa disappeared in his room afterwards immediately, chewing on his lower lip. A knock on the door made him flinch and Mischa managed a small smile upon seeing Sascha. His brother always made him feel better just by his presence. The younger held up a paper bag.

"I brought some ice cream. There is some for tomorrow too if you need it. I know it stresses you out to see me play. I am sorry about that."

"I am sorry I failed. I wanted to do better but-"

"Meesh you didn't fail. Even if you did it wouldn't change that you are my brother and that I love you. You are my Superman."

Mischa teared up at that. Sascha was about to unpack everything when Mischa crushed him to his chest, hugging him tightly. Sascha hid his face in his brothers shoulder rubbing his back. 

"I love you, Sasch. I love you so much."

"I know that. Come lets eat before it melts."

Mischa nearly laughed out loud at the selection. Strawberry. Chocolate. Vanilla. The same he had eaten when Sascha had played the US Open. The TV was running in the background. Both of them had sat on the floor. Their shoulders touching as they at the ice cream, silently. 

"Thank you Sasch."

"Not for that. I am so happy you are here."

They continued to eat their ice cream when Sascha turned his head to face him. The younger grabbed his brothers chin and licked off the chocolate ice cream on the corner of Mischas mouth before kissing him. The container hitting the floor, loudly. Sascha climbing into Mischas lap, his long legs hitting the bed awkwardly.

"You taste like chocolate", Sascha whispered.

"And you like strawberry", Mischa grinned back.

He felt so so much better already. 

The brothers continued to eat when Saschas head lolled on to Mischas shoulder, the older ones eyes softening. Gently he placed Sascha on the bed. Hovering over him and placing a kiss against his forehead. Their roles were reversed now. Mischa was the cheerleader and he would try to be the best he could. He wanted to see Sascha lift a trophy with all of them being there again. 

Even though he had lost he felt invincible with Sascha by his side. He was Superman and Sascha was his biggest strength but also his greatest weakness, his Kryptonite.


End file.
